Chilled
'''Chilled' is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, a spin-off manga drawn by Ooishi Naho. The August 2011 V-Jump issue reveals that he was designed by Akira Toriyama. In Episode of Bardock, Chilled is a member of Frieza's race, and Frieza's ancestor.Episode of Bardock, Chapter 3 Personality Chilled's personality is similar to Frieza, being even more ruthless than Frieza, King Cold, or Cooler, as he kills one of his soldiers simply because the soldier was in his way. He is also arrogant and childish. Biography Chilled sends two soldiers, Toobi and Kyabira, to conquer Planet Plant. On the planet, Chilled's soldiers are killed by Bardock, who had been previously found unconscious on Planet Plant by a doctor named Ipana after his failed attempt to defeat Frieza and stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Ten days have past, and since neither he nor his soldiers have heard from Toobi and Kyabira, Chilled decides to investigate Planet Plant himself. Upon arrival, he kills one of his soldiers by impaling him through the chest simply because he was in his way. He then decides to disguise himself and the other soldiers as members of the Space Police to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his men, and bring whoever defeated them to him. However, he forgot to clean his right arm after executing one of his soldiers, leading Berry (Ipana's son) to become suspicious of Chilled's true motives. Berry begs Bardock to help them while Chilled's soldiers start terrorizing the villagers. Chilled remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly and has his soldiers attack the doctor to have it, but Bardock arrives and saves Ipana. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled then kicks Bardock and begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock, when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. Chilled throws the Death Razor blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Bardock, upon seeing this, thought of Frieza and the death of his crew, became furious. He became a Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tries to ki blast him to death, only to have it pushed back. Chilled gets sent into space. Later on, Chilled is seen floating through space, barely alive. His spaceship's men quickly take him in and administer healing. Chilled thinks back to the Super Saiyan transformation in fear and suddenly collapses. It is revealed that Chilled later passed his knowledge about Super Saiyans to his descendants (Frieza, King Cold and Cooler). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ruthless Blow' – Used to kill one of his soldiers upon arriving on Planet Plant. *'Death Razor' (デスレイザー) – Chilled extends his index finger forward as he was charging a Death Beam, and then he fires several pink beams simultaneously at the opponent, similarly to the Scatter Finger Beam. He was about to use this attack in an attempt to kill Bardock when Berry rushed forward, so he thrown the Death Razor instead to Berry. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' – Used as an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock. *'Death Ball' – Used as a final attempt to destroy Bardock and Planet Plant. Also used in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese voice: Ryūsei Nakao (Episode of Bardock anime and Dragon Ball Heroes) Trivia *During his arrival on Planet Plant, Chilled wears a hooded cloak similar to that of the Arcosians. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Villains